A Trip to the Garden
by nekilarose
Summary: There's a first time for everything


_Continuation from Ch. 12_

 _"_ _She arrives home to find Kai on her couch. She doesn't even ask why he came back from his family trip early, she's just ridiculously happy to see him. She takes a flying leap over the back of her couch and lands in his lap._

 _"Hello to you to, Bon. Quick question, why do you have like four teddy bears lined up on your coffee table?"_

* * *

"Well if you must know, they're POW's that we rescued." Bonnie explained, scooting down so her head lay in his lap.

"Seriously?" His leg shakes with laughter.

"Seriously! After all that effort, we didn't even get Ms. Cuddles, and she was the one we were really there to rescue." Bonnie said mournfully. She felt Kai thread his fingers through her hair. "I'm gonna need you to explain."

Bonnie frowns in confusion before she remembers that this Kai has no knowledge of her childhood bear. So she explains just who Ms. Cuddles is, who gave it to her, and why she was so important. She also explains Ms. Cuddles' importance in the other world, describing how she hid her magic in the bear and sent it back so her magic would be safe away from other Kai.

As she talked about her world's Kai, she noticed this Kai had stopped playing with her hair and just sat there.

"Hey." She reached up and tapped his cheek, "What's going on in there?" He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "I'm just…..the more I hear about this guy, the more I'm amazed that you even gave me a chance."

"I told you." She sat up and forced him to look at her, "You are NOT him. Yes, when I first woke up here I was wary of you, you know I was. But you have more than proven how different you are. I'm not expecting you to turn around and stab me in the stomach, or shoot me with an arrow if you don't get your way."

He stares past her at the wall, "God, Bon. I was such a pushy asshole though. I got the faintest hint that you were responding to me, and I doubled down. I was constantly at your Grams' place, I deliberately inserted myself in so many things just to be next to you."

Bonnie snorted, "Yeah, I know. I was there. You couldn't have known, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you in on a little secret." She leans in close. "If I didn't really want you around, magic or no magic, I would have made damn sure you stayed away."

She leans her head against his, "As much as I disliked him, I also felt sorry for him. He never got what you got. A family that actually cared about his well-being, or let's be honest here, his mental health.

He was isolated and shunned over something that he had no control over, everyone except maybe Jo, rejected him, so he never got the chance to develop the coping mechanisms that you did. Just like you can think back and see flashes of _me_ in _her_ , I could see flashes of _you_ in _him_. That's one reason why I didn't mind you being around so much, I wanted to observe you and see if you were going to go off the rails one day."

"Let me guess, you would have put me down?" Kai jokes, but sobers when his statement is met with silence. "Holy shit, you really would have!" He looks at her as if he's really seeing her for the first time. Bonnie looks down and shrugs, "I was still in defensive mode, remember?"

"That's…kinda hot." Bonnie recoiled in shock, he'd unknowingly said the same phrase his double had when Bonnie had him chained to a chair. He caught her surprised look, "What? I know that sounds-"

"No, it's not that. He said the same thing after I'd chained him to a chair." Bonnie revealed. "He asked if I was there to torture him, and if I was, then that was 'kinda hot'" She made air quotes.

He stares at her for a beat, and when she nods in affirmation, he leans back against the couch looking off into the distance. She studies his face, wondering what it is that has him thinking so hard. He clears his throat and brings a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "So, um, I probably shouldn't tell you that I find that hot too, huh?"

Bonnie tries, but is unable to hold in her laughter, she collapses in giggles by his side. "Of course you do. You both strike me as having a bit of a masochistic side." They both laughed together for a bit before Bonnie had to quiet the question that was nagging at her. "So is that something you like? Being restrained, or do you like to be the one doing the restraining?" She asked quietly.

Kai shifts on the couch, "Are we really discussing this right now?"

"Yeah, why not? We can talk about your murderous, family killing other self, but talking about what we like in bed is off limits?" She challenged.

"Alright." He turns to look her in the eyes. "I don't mind being restrained, but I like being the one to do it more."

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm sorry, I know you're not him, but I don't think I'll be able to let go enough to let you do that, at least not yet." Kai nodded in understanding, "I figured, but we're being honest, right?"

"Right." Bonnie took a deep breath, "Dress up."

"What?"

"I like to dress up. I kept my old cheerleading outfit and I used to wear it every now and then." She clarified. "And if we're being honest, I may or may not have bought a trench coat to go with the fancy lingerie that I bought with Kat." She finished in a rush.

"Just what were you planning on doing with that, Bonnie Bennett?" He asked softly as he lifted a hand and lightly ran it along her collarbone. She licked her lips, "I, uh, was gonna dress up like a health inspector and drop in after hours for a visit." She felt her face heat, saying it out loud now, it sounded a bit juvenile.

She watched his gaze drop to her lips, and nearly forgot to breathe as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Heels, too?" She could only nod. "Of course, I'm still deciding on a wig or not."

"Not. I'm not really a fan." He'd moved his hand to loosely encircle her neck and slowly increase the pressure, watching closely as she flinched away. "Because of what happened in the car with _him,_ right?" He guessed. Bonnie eased away, grateful that he paid attention to her stories about what happened in the 1994 prison world.

His hand continued down to lightly ghost her breast, he smiled faintly as he watched her lean forward, arching into his hand. He didn't linger though, ignoring her frown, he let his hand venture down until he reached the button of her pants. "What about fingering?" Bonnie nodded eagerly. "Yes."

He pops the tab and drags the zipper down, Bonnie lifts herself a little bit off the couch to give him room to drag her pants down. He lightly pushes her back to rest against the arm of the couch with one hand, while he slips the other into her panties, fingers slipping through her wetness.

He doesn't hesitate to slip a finger in, his thumb busy working her clit. Bonnie grabbed the back of the couch, it went without saying that she hadn't had any action since she woke up, and she has been raring to go a little further with Kai for a while now. She starts to rock into his hand, and he takes that as permission to slip another finger in, crooking his fingers and pumping slightly.

Bonnie bit her lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape. She feels him lean over her and gently bite her neck. Her mouth opens in a gasp and he surges up to take her lips in a hard kiss, making sure to swipe his tongue over her bottom lip. "Don't do that, I want to hear you." He twists his wrist just so and she feels him smile against her neck at the moan she releases.

He kisses his way up to her ear, "Can I taste you?" Bonnie damn near comes just from that innocent sounding question. She guides his face to hers, fingers gripping the back of his head as she slips her tongue in his mouth, catching the moan that he gives in return. She breaks the kiss to pant into his mouth, "please, please, please."

The grin that lights up his face makes Bonnie clench around his fingers in anticipation. She whimpers as he withdraws his hand long enough to pull her underwear down and off, but he's back soon, moving her so she's no longer resting on the arm of the couch, but leaning against the back with her legs thrown over his shoulders. He wastes no time, diving straight in, tongue immediately moving to suckle her clit while his fingers resume their place pumping inside her.

Bonnie uses both hands to rip her shirt and bra off, before bringing one hand to massage her breast, while the other grabs his head. Even though she knows he's not going anywhere anytime soon, she wants to make sure he stays right where he is.

She's not even aware her eyes have closed until his fingers stop working their magic inside her. She looks down at him in indignation, he just smirks and bites the inside of her thigh, "Eyes on me, Bon. I like to watch, and I think you do too."

"Fuck."

"Not yet."

He continues his sweet torture, but this time his tongue joins in and Bonnie is suddenly, viscerally, thrown back to 1994 when the Kai there had her fetch the strawberry jam. She tries to force out the memory of how he messy he was when he dipped his fingers in, and was totally uncaring if any got on his face. She groaned out loud as she remembers how he took his time licking each finger, till there was no trace of the jam left before starting over.

There was a part of Bonnie that was ashamed that she was even thinking of the other Kai at a time like this, but as Kai hits _that_ spot that has Bonnie arching up with a cry, the two men are switching back and forth in her mind. She can admit to herself that had she been alone, and hadn't found out what he did to his family, Bonnie Bennett would have let Kai Parker get it.

Much like the Kai Parker of right now was getting it.

He seemed to be telling the truth about wanting to hear her, every sound she made, every gasp, or 'oh god' seemed to only spur him on. Bonnie was past the point of caring what she looked or sounded like, she just wanted to cum.

"Kai, I can't….I need..." She babbled a bit incoherently. Kudos to him, though, he seemed to know exactly what she was trying to say. As withdrew his tongue from her center to go back to sucking on her clit, he made a slurping noise.

The same noise that the other Kai made when he was devouring that little jar of jam.

"Fuuuuuck!" The orgasm took Bonnie completely by surprise. She shook with her release, jolting forward to latch on to Kai's shoulders. He didn't so much as pause, clamping his hands around each thigh holding her open, determined to make her a sobbing wreck.

She finally had to yank his head away, moaning pitifully when she saw his mouth coated with her essence. She flopped back on the couch, all the bones in her body currently were on strike. He moved to kneel next to her while running a hand slowly up her now bare torso. She grabbed his hand before it could make contact with her breast.

She'd be damned if she was the only one leaving here a mess today. He wanted to hear her? Fine, she'd oblige. She brought his hand to her mouth, starting with his pinky finger, licking and sucking loudly and obscenely. Making sure to moan extra loud when she tasted herself on his fingers. "Motherfuck." He closed his eyes and exhaled hard. Bonnie bit the tip of his middle finger, waiting until his eyes opened again.

She winked before throwing his words back at him, "Eyes on me, Malachai." She took his finger in her mouth before slowly drawing back, swirling her tongue around the digit the entire way.

"God, Bonnie. I need to-" Kai broke away to unbutton his own jeans and reach into his boxers. Bonnie slid off the couch to help him lower his pants and boxers just enough for him to get a firm grasp with one hand. He grabbed her with the other and brought her in close, panting quietly. Bonnie took the opportunity to settle over his thighs, not enough to impede his stroking, but close enough for her to dip a few fingers in herself and then join her hand with his.

When he saw her do that, he groaned low in his throat and tensed before Bonnie felt him coming over both of their stomachs. She held him through his release, running her nails up and down his back as he came down from his high.

"Well, I guess I don't have to ask how you feel about hand-jobs."

"Do you never want to get laid again? Because comments like that are how you will never get laid again."

"Duly noted….I think we took out your bear squad tho."

"Eh, they weren't mine anyway."

* * *

A/N: This is a part of my Mystic Falls Redux Universe. Someone (ahem.. **makeashadow** ) was bemoaning the fact that I skipped over something very important. So this is my Mea Culpa. Enjoy!


End file.
